bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Celebration Reverberation
"The Celebration Reverberation" is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, December 14, 2017. Summary Sheldon and Wolowitz plan birthday celebrations for Amy and Halley, respectively. Also, Leonard receives a Christmas letter from his brother that causes him to spiral out about his own lack of accomplishments.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1111.html Extended Plot While Howard, Leonard and Sheldon are looking through the comic book rack, Sheldon inquires whether Stuart has the new Aquaman comic and whether he can smoke some meat in his back room. He is planning a historically accurate western meal for Amy’s birthday since she loved “Little House on the Prairie”. Leonard thinks that it’s weird that he is suddenly getting into Aquaman. Sheldon wants to start reading the aquatic superhero before he suddenly becomes cool. Leonard asks about Halley’s birthday and Howard isn't planning anything since Bernadette is on bed rest and he is lazy. Raj enters the shop, greets the guys and barely acknowledges Howard. Howard calls Raj a baby and Raj reacts telling him to grow up. Stuart pleads with them to stop fighting until he learns that Raj is letting him use his extra ticket to the new Star Wars movie. Stuart changes his opinion to that Howard and Raj had a good run together. In the Caltech cafeteria, Raj asks Sheldon and Leonard whether they want to see “The Last Jedi” again that night. Sheldon does so he can catch the parts he missed while he was blinking. An exhausted Howard shows up announcing that Halley will have a birthday party because anyone who is not a heartless monster and Bernadette would want one. He gives Leonard and Sheldon invitations and doesn’t invite Raj. Sheldon is planning to come, but doesn’t like those sugary flowers on birthday cakes. Howard doesn’t invite Raj and doesn’t think that it means a thing that he is Halley’s godfather. Raj quickly leaves. Penny enters the Hofstadter apartment reading a letter, the Christmas letter from Leonard’s brother telling about their great life making Leonard feel bad. Sheldon enters carrying a butter churn for his dinner for Amy and wants to store it in 4A. Penny quips that she already got Amy a butter churn. He is making hardtack, boiled salt pork and a gob of chew-able tree sap. And afterwards they will have their annual birthday coitus. Penny wonders if their sex will be historically accurate. Leonard assumes that like frontier life, it will be exhausting and short. Sheldon calls Leonard exhausting and short and then leaves. At the comic book store Howard runs in and invites Stuart to the party which is obvious since he lives there. Howard asks him to bring a few things: balloons, streamers, ice, snack, a bounce house, a face painter and some kids from the "Daddy and Me" class that he never attended. They had gone to the movies. Stuart tells him to not stress about the party since Halley will never remember it. Stuart still says that he’ll help him out. Amy returns home and finds all the lights out. Sheldon is using candles and tells Amy that he doesn’t know what electricity is since he is a farm boy from a little house on the prairie. Amy screams in excitement. She thinks that everything is perfect. Though tomorrow is her birthday, tonight she gets her authentic frontier dinner from scratch. Amy hugs Sheldon calling it amazing. She sits down because she is starving. Sheldon even churned his own butter, though there is very little of it and it took him nine hours to make. Amy is so excited; she doesn’t think she can wait until midnight to have sex with him. Sheldon replies that she will be glad to have waited because everyone knows that the best foreplay is an adherence to a strict schedule. Penny returns from work and finds Leonard wanting to make their own Christmas letter. He wants to make a list of the cool things they did that year. Penny starts that their jobs are going great though Leonard lost their project to the Air Force and Penny hates her job. “Still employed” starts the list. Then they had their second anniversary, which they forgot to celebrate. “Still married,” was then added. They also almost went to the beach and almost went to the mountains. Howard shows up at Raj’s new place to invite Raj and then asks him to plan the party. Stuart was having a colonoscopy at the free clinic since an appointment opened up and backed out. Raj is insulted that Howard would only apologize because he needed something. Raj will do it, but only for Halley because she is his goddaughter. Amy finishes her meal and declines any more. There is plenty of pork fat left over though they could turn it into soap. Amy thinks that that might taste better. Amy moves over to the couch as Sheldon wants to go to stage 2, the pitching of woo. He has some bawdy nineteenth century limericks which Amy interrupts asking if it was getting hot in the room. She wonders if there was something wrong with the food since her stomach felt weird. Sheldon is starting to feel bad too and wonders if it is sexual arousal. He runs off to the bathroom to get sick as Amy heads for the kitchen sink. Howard comes out onto the porch and finds Raj working on an almost completed party. He can't believe what Raj did overnight. Raj reminds him that he did it for Halley. Howard adds that he is sure that she appreciates Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Shamy Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Category:Penny has a job Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Apartment 4B Category:Autumn episodes Category:Birthdays Category:Little House on the Prairie Category:Food Poisoning